Liquid detergents are useful for a variety of cleaning operations and can be provided in single or multiple use packaging. In order to perform a cleaning operation, a user dispenses an appropriate quantity of the liquid detergent from the packaging into a device that assists with the particular cleaning operation, for example, a washing machine for laundry. Single use packaging typically contains a volume of liquid detergent that is only sufficient for a single wash cycle and as such, the entire amount is dispensed from the package. Because multiple use packaging contains a liquid detergent volume that is sufficient for multiple loads, a measuring device, such as a measuring cup is often used to dispense an amount that is appropriate for the wash cycle.
Liquid detergents typically have a suitable rheology that allows the detergent to be easily and thoroughly dispensed from the packaging. It is also important for liquid detergents to have good stability over time and over a variety of temperatures to allow transportation and storage in various climates. It is additionally important that liquid detergents have properties that provide effective cleaning during wash cycles at various temperatures.